


Under The Golden Northern Lights

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MoonGod AU, MoonGod!Baz, No Angst, SunGod Au, SunGod!Simon, prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Simon is the Sun God and is not okay with being so alone.Baz is the Moon God and is perfectly fine with being alone...mostly...maybe not...Then one night they meet and they no longer have to be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anielka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anielka).



> Thank you so much to Anielka for this prompt! <3
> 
> Oh, if i may ask, how about a prompt? Its weird, and complicated, but how about SunGod!Simon x MoonGod!Baz? It can be just as cute as this one and I reeeaaally loved your style, pls? 
> 
> I hope you like it! Lots of love <3

Simon was lonely. Up in the sky all day without anyone to talk to. Once he had gone down to earth to try to blend in with the humans but they had been so petty, so focused on hurting each other...the few that had been different had passed away under his watch and Simon wasn’t sure he could go through that again so soon. 

 

No, the life of the Sun God was one spent alone. Bringing light, literally and metaphorically, to millions of lives but never to his own. He wouldn’t want to trade his magic though. It was a part of him, running in his veins and curling in the pit of his stomach, powerful and unpredictable. 

 

Simon struggled to actually use his magic, normally he would just go off, his magic would just explode outwards and that would be that. He had no control when it happened so he had spent most of his long, long life trying to reign in as much control over his magic when it was stable as he could get to protect anyone around him. 

 

Just in case.

 

\-------------------

 

Baz was happy being alone. Up in the night sky, the stars a comforting light that shone on whether he was there or not.  He had the opportunity every so often to descend to earth and walk amongst the mortals. It bemused him, how so many people could walk around living such happy or horrible lives all without ever knowing the feel of magic humming in their bones. How they would never know what it would be like to live forever and watch everyone they knew die.

 

He didn’t reveal himself to the people he walked past on the streets that turned from dirt to pebbles to stone to tarmac. He never once talked to anybody. Baz was alone and he was fine with it. It was the way the world was. But…

 

Sometimes when he started to climb through the sky he would catch the smallest glimpse of the Sun God’s glimmering, golden light. How the last of the flowers would close their delicate petals as he watched. Sometimes he thought he saw a pattern in the fields he would look down on. The shape of a star made up of sunflowers in England, a swooping spiral of cacti in the American deserts, what could have been an attempt at the word ‘hello’ in the blossom trees of Japan. 

 

He could never be sure if he really saw them. Or if he was imagining them. Baz hoped he wasn’t. Deep down, beneath the fiery magic he kept around him like a shield, he knew he didn’t want to be alone anymore. And maybe, just maybe, the Sun God, his opposite in every way, felt the same. Maybe they didn’t have to be alone.

 

\------------------------

 

Simon had spent most of his day trying to persuade his magic to do as he wished so he could sculpt the field of sunflowers below him into the artistic shape of a dragon. Not that it was working. Currently it looked more like a deformed Chimera. Which wasn’t what he’d been aiming at but he would take it. He was finally turning a couple of the tall flowers towards him to finish forming the creature’s eye when he looked up and realised his mistake.

 

The Moon God was rising. Simon was meant to be leaving but he didn’t want to, he wanted to finish his design. That’s what he was telling himself anyway, that he wanted to carry on working. It was definitely not because he was curious. Because he was curious to see what the Moon God was like. Or that he was desperate. For company, for someone to talk to, to not be on his own anymore. 

 

So Simon let the pastel blues of the sky he controlled descend and he stayed put, standing in the field as calmly as he could. Enraptured by the changing colours of the sky above. Simon’s own soft cornflower blues shifting into darker hues of navy then a surprisingly comforting enshrouding black dotted with twinkling silver stars. Simon was awestruck. Straining his head back to look up at the marvellous sight before him. So distracted that he had yet to notice the lack of the moon and subsequently the Moon God. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Baz had not been expecting the sight before him as he looked over the quiet land before him. It was the day he’d been unconsciously awaiting to arrive. Tonight was supposed to be the night of the New Moon which meant he could set foot on earth without worrying about anything. He had been prepared to wrap himself in his cloak of black fire that would shield him from human eyes when he saw it. 

 

A blaze of golden light, floating off and dissipating into the air in thin strands that drifted slightly in the wind. A field of strangely arranged sunflowers being lit up by a young boy. That was all that Baz could make out from where he was and in that instant, that first glance, he knew that his plans for the night had been drastically changed. What he was witnessing from afar was magic and there was only one being in all of existence who could do magic other than him.

 

\-------------------------

 

It took Simon a while before he managed to click his jaw back into place and return to his purpose. He would complete his dragon/chimera if it killed him. It wouldn’t of course, kill him that is. He was immortal and invincible. He was stuck being alive whether he wanted to be or not.

 

He’d been using his magic for about ten minutes, vaguely aware of the sunny yellow version of the northern lights that he was giving off above his head, when something behind him shifted. Simon spun around immediately, a burning sword of daylight in his hand and the tip of it came to rest over the heart of a boy. Long dark hair slicked back with a stunning pair of grey eyes that looked like the stars far above them, a long nose that Simon instantly felt the desire to pull down and a wickedly gorgeous smile. He was wearing jeans, black, not a deep denim blue like Simon’s, and a white t-shirt. 

 

Simon felt...flabbergasted was the best word for it. Who was this-

 

“You’re the Sun God, aren’t you? You’re rather...short.” 

 

Simon stood and stared at the boy. He was pretty sure that if he knew that Simon was the Sun God then that must mean that this boy was the Moon God. Simon let the sword disappear.

 

“I am not short!” Simon snapped and well...that was that then wasn’t it.

 

“You look short to me.” The annoying (beautiful) boy said.

 

“That’s because you’re weirdly tall.” Simon huffed and turned back to his sunflowers, he was currently working on the second wing. 

 

\---------------------------

 

That had not gone as well as Baz had been hoping. Well, he wasn’t really sure what exactly he’d been hoping for but it definitely hadn’t been to piss off the other God. He didn’t even know his name yet! It was entirely his fault though which meant the gentlemanly thing to do was apologise.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to offend you.” Baz waited for a reply but none came, the Sun God just kept working his magic on the flowers around them. “My name’s Baz.” 

 

“Simon. I’m Simon Snow.” The other God-  _ Simon _ turned back around with a wary but bright smile and held his hand out. Baz shook it and he wondered if he had imagined the lingering touch between them, the reluctance to let go. No, he’d most definitely made it up in his head.

 

“What’s Baz short for?” Simon asked, cocking his head to the side in such a way that the remnants of the golden lights above shone down and illuminated the scattering of freckles over his face and neck. His curly bronze hair shining like the sun itself, Baz bit down a smile. Simon was the sun itself.

 

“You have to promise not to laugh.” Baz said, he had never told anyone his full name but he knew it was a strange one. A long strange one.

 

“I promise.” Simon nodded earnestly, his eyes twinkling with curiosity and Baz believed him.

 

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.”

 

\---------------------------

 

Simon laughed. Giggled is probably a better word for it. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

“You promised, Snow!” Baz crossed his arms petulantly as he waited for Simon to calm down, surely it wasn’t that funny a name.

 

“I- I know but...Baz...that’s such a- oh my god, I’m so sorry. I thought it would be like Baz….I have no idea what I thought it would be. But definitely not that, I’m sorry.” Simon did  _ look _ sorry…

 

“It’s fine.”

 

\--------------------

 

“So what are you doing?” Baz asked and Simon felt himself flush a little, how could he explain that he was playing with flowers like a little kid without sounding like a little kid?

 

“Um I’m trying to make a dragon out of the sunflowers.” Was the best he could come up with, thankfully Baz didn’t laugh. He did look a little confused though.

 

“I thought it looked more like a chimera, if I’m being honest.” 

 

“I know, I know. It’s awful. I’m not very…”

 

“Good at art? No, I can see that.” 

 

Simon’s head snapped up like a shot only to relax again when he realised that Baz was teasing.

 

“Well, I doubt you could do any better.” Simon watched with satisfaction as Baz raised an eyebrow and looked around them as if contemplating whether to make it a challenge.

 

\-----------------

 

Had Simon just challenged him to make a dragon out of sunflowers? He would obviously win, of course. But he didn’t want to ruin Simon’s...attempt at making a dragon itself. That seemed a bit too cruel.

 

\------------------

 

“Was that a challenge?” Baz asked calmly, looking Simon up and down as if sizing him up. Simon tried not to react.

 

“Yes.” 

 

\-------------------

 

Baz grinned wickedly and used his magic to propel them both gently into the sky. There was no way he could efficiently grow the flowers into shape like Simon had been trying to do. He was far better at using fire so that’s how he would win but even after having known Simon for less than an hour, he knew he would rather let himself be tortured before he hurt this golden boy before him.

 

“Then I accept.” Baz winked at Simon who flushed a glorious shade of red before looking down at the field below. 

 

If he was being honest, Simon had done a pretty good job at shaping the beginnings of a dragon. The eye was almost perfect and the tail and one wing were at least recognisable. Baz took a deep breath and pictured the design in his head before he set to work. 

 

He held out his hand and watched as trails of black fire unfurled and mowed down the flowers with utmost precision and accuracy until the only sunflowers left were in the shape of a roaring dragon with sharp claws and two large wings. Baz swallowed as he let his magic stop and turned apprehensively to see Simon’s reaction.

 

The Sun God was looking down at the field with his mouth open (mouth-breather) and Baz couldn’t for the life of him figure out whether Simon was impressed, angry beyond belief or stunned. He was hoping for the first option. After about a minute without any further reaction Baz huffed and dropped them back into the field.

 

“Close your mouth, Snow, you’ll catch flies.” 

 

“Right, sorry. I just-” Simon shook his head and locked eyes with Baz. “That was amazing. You won, fair and square.”

 

Baz couldn’t help the smug smile. “What do I win?”

 

“Anything you want? I didn’t really plan this far ahead.” Simon shrugged apologetically and broke his gaze away to look at the charred ground beneath them.

 

\--------------------

 

Simon had no idea what Baz was going to want or if he would be able to give it. But he didn’t care. So long as he got to spend the rest of the night and more in the future with Baz, he just didn’t care. He’d waited so long to find someone who wasn’t going to leave him in the end and as it turned out, they’d been there all along.

 

Baz took a step towards him and Simon watched as Baz’s gaze flicked from Simon’s own blue eyes to his lips then back. Simon’s mind ground to a halt. Was that really what Baz wanted? Truly? Because Simon was never going to say no to that. For all his weird nose and very, very weirdly ashen pale skin, Baz was beautiful. There was no way around it. And if that was what he wanted then Simon was more than willing to give it. He wanted this. If Baz wanted it to.

 

\-------------------------

 

Baz knew exactly what he wanted to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @EllieMiff25 <3


End file.
